successionuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Daario Asih Bharucha
"I carry my Brand with pride, can you say the same, lion cub?" ~ Daario Daario Asih Bharucha is a Drunian special forces operative and ARK Ace pilot for the Black Ops unit, the Pit Vipers. His specialization is as a Shock Trooper, focussed on high mobility, penetration of hostile defenses, and exploitation of the enemies rear defenses.' Physical Appearance '''Daario Asih Bharucha is a tall, physically impressive Drunian male of moderate height and weight, possessing olive skin, black hair, and piercing green eyes, Daario embodies the gorgeous features of the traditional Baal’Amori highborn. Adorned with priceless jewels and gems, trinkets forged and crafted by the master smiths of Baal’Amori royal jewelers, Daario is quite the sight to behold. Complimented by flowing locks of dark hair, with which he has kept at bay by tying it back and has been described by many as having the presence of a sandviper due to his rigid upbringing. When dressing for combat, Daario dons an advanced bodysuit utilized by the Drunian Special Forces unit similar to JSF Nemean, known as the Pit Vipers, with numerous trauma plates across all of the bodies vital areas. Vacuum sealed with a technological bodysuit and topped off with an intimidating, cowled helmet to boot. The ARK Ivory Bliss is a superheavy-class ARK standing at an impressive 37 feet tall including the decorative horn. His ceremonial plating has been painted an offwhite, worn over time due to the intense sandstorms of Drunia, traditional of Drunian Special Forces. A depiction of intertwining rings is displayed on the front of the ARK's heavy shield. It is a humanoid ARK, the physical structure resembling that of an ancient Drunian warrior, featuring robust armor plating, reactive armor sections, decorative chainmail, and tattered Drunian cowl and cape. The robust form of Ivory Bliss suggests that they can take as well as deliver copious amounts of physical harm to any they come across. Personality Background Training and Relative Experience Drunian Armed Forces Standard Training Drunian Armed Forces (6 Years) * Operation Cloak and Dagger * Cobra Loadout (Pilot) Primary * 'The Pacifier' POM-23(3): 5.56x45mm - 200 round belt fed/detachable box mag | 890 RPM | 950 m/s (~3116 ft/s) ** Heatbeat Sensor (1): A foldable, side mounted attachment that displays the positions of people who are fairly close to and in front of the monitor, allowing them to track multiple targets. It also will produce an alert whenever it picks up a hostile target, which will increase in pitch the closer the target is to the user. ** Foregrip, Hybrid Optic, and Muzzle break Secondary * EG-27 (1): 5.7x28mm 15 round mag | Burst fire 1100 RPM | 715 m/s (~2346 ft/s) Melee * Baal’Amori Scindo: Traditional dueling dirk from the Drunian holy city, Baal’Amori. The Baal’Amori culture views single combat as a highly personal, and even religious ordeal. All male and females within the Baal culture are taught how to wield and use Scana’s and Scindos from a very young age. A gift from Daario's childhood mentor. Their culture makes single combat an art form, often referring to their swordmasters as Bladedancers, who move with such elegance and grace that reflects the natural showmanship entwined deep within Baal’Amori culture. * Zeus Baton (3): A weaponized cattleprod capable of temporarily knocking out a human or even disabling an arks electrical systems for a time with a well-placed blow. Delivers roughly 3 - 5 million volts of electricity. Utilities * Jumper Kit (2) Exclusive: Jumper Kits are small jetpacks that are worn around the waist. Enables sustained wall running, improving ARK Pilot maneuverability in combat situations against regular infantry and other ARKs and high mobility vehicles, and fall from great heights. Ivory Bliss Loadout (Ark) Super Heavy Ark Resource Cost: 35 (70 HP) Controls * Basic Controls (0): Gain a basic and intuitive set of controls for your Ark. Can be customized to accommodate limbs and attachments, or to work solely for specific limbs/attachments. Communication * Sentient A.I. (0): '''Gives the Ark a super-advanced A.I. capable of accurately replicating human emotions. A.I. is subject to being influenced by its pilot's behavior and personality. * '''Vocal (0): A built-in device that projects your voice outside of your suit up to 100m. HUD/Visual * Assisted Aim (0): This ark-standard system helps give relative speed and distance from a target. This information is displayed on the Ark's HUD. * Internal Status (0): See your health, the well-being of your suit, and all relevant conditions. Utility * Rocket Pack (10): '''Installed boosters on the back of an Ark that allow it to rocket-jump in a forward arc. * '''Custom Advanced Hydraulics (10): '''Upgraded hydraulics in the legs allow the Ark to move roughly 150% faster than regular Arks of its class and allow it to pull off short-ranged jumps. After facing numerous Mondraen Arks with Advanced Hydraulic upgrades, Cobra saw the tactical advantage of combining the heavier armor class of the Super Heavy ARK with the high mobility provided by upgraded hydraulic systems. By integrating the Mondraen technology into his own personal ARK, the Ivory Bliss, he further increased the pair's combat effectiveness by a substantial margin of 13%. This upgrade allows the Ivory Bliss to match the speed of, and even outpace a standard Medium class ARK. Defense * '''Ceremonial Shield (5): Gain a deployable or permanent shield on a limb to gain directional defense from incoming damage. Ammo from class 2 weapons will glance straight off the shield, with class 3 weapons dealing some damage to it though still not piercing through unless sustaining fire. Class 4 weapons and above will deal damage to the shield and eventually destroy it if damage is sustained, with class 5 weapons piercing right through it, though still reducing the damage dealt to the Ark Weaponry * x1 Shoulder Mounted 12.7mm "Grand Chariot" Rotary Cannon (5): '''Essentially a mobile, Ark-capable version of the modern-day GAU-19 gun that allows for far better recoil control and a higher fire rate due to its rotating tri-barreled design. Better for the lighter class Arks who still want to rain hell on the enemy. '''12.7x99mm | Belt Fed mounted Drum | 1000 - 2000 RPM | 1,050 m/s (~3,450 ft/s) * 40mm "Forty Mills" Ark Heavy Rifle (15): '''A semi-automatic or burst firing, multi-purpose/anti ark cannon that can deliver remarkable damage at medium to long range with exceptional accuracy, shredding even Heavy Class Arks with accurate sustained fire. Even a Heavy Class Ark has trouble controlling the recoil on this weapon. '''40mm | 40 Round Box Mag | Semi-Auto or 3-round burst | 1,021 m/s (~3,350 ft/s) ** Fixed Arkslayer Bayonet Attachment (5): '''An underbarrel Arkslayer blade attachment that allows for both enhanced melee damage and quick access to melee attacks. A rather large blade starting from the trigger guard of the Forty Millimeter Cannon and extending well beyond the barrel, useful for impaling arks for a brutal execution. ** '''Hybrid Ranged Optic (5): Top-mounted digital optic sight, able to switch between 2x and 6x zoom. Used for ranged engagement. * '''Ceremonial Arkslayer Blade (10): '''A giant blade resembling a curved scimitar. The blade is constructed of a steel and depleted uranium alloy, whilst the blade-edge is heated to over 4000 degrees Celsius, allowing it to slice through military-grade steel when combined with the strength of an Ark. Gallery Category:Loaf's Roster Category:Loaf's Arks